Effectively cleaning internal areas of heavy duty internal combustion engines is valuable.
This invention relates to engine cleaning and flushing internal parts of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention is concerned with adapter for use with cleaning and flushing apparatus. Such adapters are to enable connection to the oil drain port and an oil filter port.
Many foreign particles are suspended within the oil of internal combustion engines. These particles are removed by the filter of the internal combustion engine or otherwise removed when the oil is periodically drained for replacement by new oil. However, it is recognized that many of these foreign particles are not removed by the filter system or by the periodic changing of the lubricating oil. As a result, foreign particles accumulate within the internal combustion engine and can ultimately lead to premature wear if not damage to the engine.
As a result of some of the drawbacks of the filter system and periodic oil changes, it has been recognized that a flushing apparatus can be used for removing some of the foreign particles which accumulate, particularly within the crank case of an internal combustion engine. With this flushing apparatus, a conduit is connected to the drain plug port at the oil pan of the engine. Another conduit is connected to the oil filter port leading to the oil filter adapter of the engine. These two conduits are maintained in a series circulation pattern so that a cleansing fluid or flushing fluid can be pumped through the vehicle engine in one conduit and out of the vehicle engine with foreign particles in the other conduit.
In some situations the oil pan port is located in an awkward location. This makes drainage of the port difficult, and often results in infrequent drainage of lubricant from the internal combustion engine.
Oil filter ports leading to the oil filter adapter of the engine differ in both size and construction from engine to engine. In some cases, projections extend from the oil filter adapter out of the oil filter port in order to enable mounting of the filter.
Often the structure and location of the oil filter port is of a nature that connecting the adapter with the oil filter port is also awkward. In some internal combustion engines, the location of the oil filter and its construction makes it difficult to attach an adapter to the oil filter opening.
There is a need to provide an adapter system for use with an internal combustion engine flushing apparatus and which enables connection of a flushing apparatus to a drain port and filter port of internal combustion engines, particularly heavy duty engines located in awkward places.
There is also a need to provide for efficiently connecting the flushing fluid conduit from an internal engine flushing apparatus to the drain plug port and the oil filter port of an internal combustion engine, particularly large industrial type engines.